Making His First Move
by WickedlyAwesomeMe
Summary: Draco Malfoy together with his friends think of ways for Draco to confess his feelings for his best friend. Romance of course with slight humore. Slight only! Dramione one-shot fanfic! :p


**Disclaimer: (sighs) I'm not JK Rowling. I don't own the Harry Potter series**

**A/N: A short one-shot… all right, a long one-shot I just thought! This is my first long one-shot and I'm very happy I finished it already! Enjoy reading!**

Making His First Move

Draco Malfoy. We all know that he's an arrogant, insolent, bouncing white ferret, Slytherin, blond, and a coward young man. But you see, he's not like all of them right now. He's _changed_, changed for good. He joined the light side, abandoned the dark side, and hell, he even became friends with the trio. Actually, the one who became his best friend is none other than Hermione Granger, the intelligent, bookworm, know-it-all, goodie-two-shoes, Gryffindor, brunette young woman.

Now, the truth is, Draco wants more from Hermione. He wants _love _not friendship. It had been a long time since he realized his true feelings for this oblivious woman. Actually, Hermione's the only one oblivious. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Blaise, and the others know (suspect) that this blond is in love with a certain brunette. But again, Draco's a coward. He's a coward he can't bring himself to confess his true feelings. He's in Slytherin after all, not in Gryffindor. He also thinks that if he confessed, their friendship might be ruined. Draco doesn't want that to happen.

But as he observed everyday, Hermione comes to their dormitory (they're Heads, by the way) carrying bouquets of flowers, piles of love letters, boxes of gifts, etc… coming from admirers of hers. And this made Draco worried. You see, Hermione was beautiful, that's why Draco fell in love with her. She was… perfect. That's the perfect word to describe her. Beauty with brains. That was Hermione. With all of Hermione's admirers making their first moves, Draco felt he should do his first move too, as soon as possible.

So now, here he was, seated on one of the couches in their dormitory together with Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Blaise.

"Hey guys," Draco said after some moments of thinking. "Help me think of some first moves I can do so that Hermione will know my feelings."

The four dropped what they were doing and looked at Draco, startled.

"Are you… serious, mate?" Blaise asked.

Draco looked at them curiously. "Err… yeah?"

"He's serious," Blaise said laughing. The three laughed, too. "HE'S SERIOUS!"

"Oh, finally!" Ginny exclaimed. "Draco Malfoy finally saw the light! He finally saw it! He finally saw it!"

"Golly, mate!" Harry said. "I thought you will just sit there and watch as Hermione's admirers do their own first moves."

"Why are you acting like that?" Draco asked, looking from one person to another with a surprised look.

"Look, Draco," Blaise said. "You see, we know that you love this certain Gryffindor brunette by the name of Hermione Granger."

Draco blushed. "Am I that obvious?"

"Yes you are," Blaise said. "But don't you worry, Hermione has no clue at all-."

"Which is very surprising," Ron finished.

"Exactly," Blaise.

"Darn," Draco said, "why do I have to be so obvious? How did you notice?"

"The look you always give her when she's around," Ginny said.

"You stutter, don't you know, when she's talking to you?" Harry asked.

"I do?" Draco asked.

"Oh Merlin, he doesn't know," Ron said. "You talk softly and gently to her, not your usual low growl. Oh, and the way your eyes sparkle when she's with you. Oh, and also you always prefer to be with her rather than us. Oh, and also-."

"Stop it now, Ronald, it's my turn," Blaise said. Ron glared at him which Blaise ignored. "Draco, you know what? When you stare at her for a long time, you drool."

"I do not!" Draco protested.

"Yes, you do," Blaise said, smirking at him.

"I do not!"

"Yes, you do!"

"I do not!"

"Yes, you do!"

"I do not!"

"Yes, you do!"

"I do?"

"No, of course you don't," Blaise said, laughing. "I'm just joking."

Draco rolled his eyes. "But seriously, guys, give me some suggestions, _good _suggestions, all right?"

The four thought of a sensible suggestion to give Draco. Harry's eyes enlightened. "I have a suggestion!"

"Go on, tell me," Draco said, preparing himself to listen.

"You see, Draco," Harry said. "We all know here that you have a very, very nice voice so, why don't you try to sing a song dedicated for her?"

"Nice suggestion," Ginny said.

"Yeah," Draco said, nodding.

"My suggestion's nicer," Ron piped in.

"Just make sure it is not stupid," Draco mumbled under his breath.

"Why don't you two go in a broom ride?" Ron asked.

"I just warned you, Weasel," Draco said, under his breath again.

"You really are an idiot, Ron, don't you know?" Ginny said, shaking her head. "Hermione's afraid of flying. If Draco really did this suggestion of yours, Hermione wouldn't say 'yes' to his question."

"Good point," the blond said, glaring at the red-head. "Are you helping or not, Weasel?"

"I'm not yet done!" Ron protested. "All right, I know Hermione's afraid of flying and that is an advantage. You see, once you are airborne, of course, Hermione would be terrified so because of instincts, she would wrap her arms around your midsection tightly. Wouldn't that be a good feeling?"

The four stared at him, mouths ajar.

"I liked my suggestion very much," Ron announced, "but I don't know how you'll tell her your feelings, Draco. I really have no idea, sorry."

The four still stared at him, mouths still ajar.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Hell, just listen to my suggestion," Blaise said.

Draco looked at him, one eyebrow raised.

"Just grab her shoulders and kiss her, it's as simple as that," Blaise said.

"Your suggestion is stupider than Ron's," Ginny said, aloud.

"Is my suggestion stupid?" Ron asked.

"Is my suggestion stupider than Ron's?" Blaise asked.

"Stupid," Draco said, glaring. "What if after I had kissed her, she'll slap me?"

"Kiss who?" Hermione asked, just coming inside the room. The five were too preoccupied in thinking of first moves for Draco to do just to let this brunette know how much he loves her that they didn't notice her coming inside the common room.

"You," Ron said.

"Me?" the Head Girl asked, looking at everybody curiously.

Draco, instantly, covered Ron's mouth, cursing him in his mind for being a blabbermouth.

"What are you guys talking about?" Hermione asked, now looking curiously at Draco.

"Oh, umm… err… we're talking about you because, umm," Draco stuttered, looking at the other three with eyes asking for help, "because… because we thought that you're not here! Right, guys?"

"Yeah," the said in unison.

"Where were you, anyway?" he asked, sighing in relief inside.

"In the library, of course," she said, smiling. Draco slightly shivered from the sight. "Now, if you could excuse me, I'll go to my room now. I'm just too tired. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," they said again in unison.

Hermione went inside her room. Once she was gone, Draco removed his hand away from Ron's mouth, wiping his saliva against his uniform.

"You lied!" Ron exclaimed.

"SHUT UP, RONALD!"

Ron pouted and did shut up.

"She's always beautiful, isn't she?" Blaise asked, obviously talking about the Head Girl.

Draco, Ginny, and Ron glared at him.

"What? As if I said I love her or something," Blaise said in defense.

"Oh, Draco, you'll do your first move tomorrow, won't you?" Ginny asked. "It's Hogsmeade Day and it's a perfect day for you to confess your feelings."

The Head Boy froze. "Tomorrow… already? But, that's too early!"

"Then after that, you'll graduate," Ginny reminded. "There's no more time, Malfoy. Time flies. Time is gold. You should treasure time! If you don't do your first move because of your stupidity and cowardice, you'll find yourself one day being invited by Hermione to her wedding with another guy! Do you like that?"

Draco imagined sitting down in the church with the others, watching Hermione kiss Crabbe after the priest told them to do it. This imagination made his face contort into disgust. _'That was disgusting!' _he told himself. "No, of course not!"

"Then, tomorrow, you'll do your first move!" Ginny exclaimed.

"YEAH!" the other three young men exclaimed.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

"Hermione, come on, wake up!" Ginny said, shaking the brunette. "Come on, it's Hogsmeade Day! You should be ready!"

The said Head Girl groaned. "Ginny, it's still too early. And besides, Hogsmeade trip will start at 10. It's still 8:00."

Ginny shook her head. "Hermione, you need to fix yourself."

"It's not like I'll have a date," she said, sitting up and stretching her arms.

'_Yes, you will,' _Ginny said in her mind with a grin on her face. "You still can fix yourself even if you have no dates. Just stand up and take a shower. I'll pick the clothes you'll wear."

Hermione frowned. "All right, but just make sure you will pick a _decent _one."

"Don't you trust your friend?" Ginny asked with puppy eyes, making Hermione to roll her eyes. The brunette then went to her private bathroom to take a bath.

After a few minutes had passed by, Hermione emerged from her bathroom, only a towel wrapped around her body. She smelled of vanilla and almond. "What now, Ginny."

"You'll wear this," the red-head said, revealing Hermione her outfit for the day. The clothes that Ginny picked are a white blouse that Hermione knows slightly hugs her curves and she doesn't want that, a light blue shirt that is short for her own liking and white sandals (she has no comment for these footwear).

"I won't wear that," Hermione said, glaring at the clothes.

"Oh, come on, Hermione," Ginny said. "These clothes look good on you. Just try them. I know you'll love your look."

The brunette sighed and did change into those clothes.

"You see, I told you they look good on you!" Ginny exclaimed as she pointed her wand at the brunette's ears. "And don't worry, I won't hex you. I'll just conjure some earrings." She waved her wand and instantly, small, dangling diamond earrings appeared on both of Hermione's ears. She then pointed her wand at Hermione's neck and conjured a necklace with a diamond pendant that matched her earrings. Ginny then held Hermione's right hand and pointed her wand at her wrist. She conjured a diamond bracelet. "There, your jewelry is done. Now, let's go to your make-up."

"Don't apply too much, Ginny," Hermione warned. "I don't want to look like a clown."

Ginny ignored Hermione's words and pointed her wand at her face. She waved her wand and instantly, light blue eye shadow was seen on Hermione's eyelids. Black mascara was worn on both of her eyelashes. Light pink blush on applied on her cheeks and lastly, pink lipstick applied on her lips. "You don't look like a clown at all, Hermione. Trust me when I say that."

Hermione just rolled her eyes.

"Now, the most difficult part, your hair," Ginny said. Pointing her wand at Hermione's brown tresses, she waved her wand and mumbled some incantations. Instantly, Hermione's hair became soft ringlets that cascaded down her back. Ginny waved her wand again with incantations, clipping Hermione's hair with a blue hair clip. The red-head Weasley smiled smugly at the brunette. "There, you look gorgeous, 'Mione! Look at the mirror to see yourself!"

The Head Girl did as what Ginny had told her and looked at her full-length mirror. A small gasp escaped from her mouth. She can't deny it but she really looks good.

"Like what you see?" the Weasley girl asked, her smug smile growing.

"Ginny, why did you dress me up like this?" Hermione asked, curiosity growing inside her.

"Oh, for no reason Hermione," Ginny said with a strange look on her face. "Just for no reason."

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

"What is taking them so long?" Blaise asked, looking at his watch for the umpteenth time.

"Women," Ron said, shaking his head. "They're too vain."

"What was that, Ronald?" his sister asked suddenly.

The four waiting young men whipped around just to make their jaws drop. There was Ginny, together with Hermione who was looking so gorgeous as ever.

"Good morning!" Hermione greeted brightly with her dazzling smile on her face. And then, she slightly frowned. "What? Is there something wrong?"

"No, nothing," Blaise said, hitting Draco at his neck.

"Ow, why did you do that?" the blond asked, glaring at Blaise.

"Anyway," Ginny interrupted, "let's go to Hogsmeade now. Many students are already going there."

So going to Hogsmeade they did do. The trip was quite pleasant until the four started to do their plan.

"Um… I need to buy a quill. I lost mine," Ginny said, looking at Draco, secretly smiling.

"Oh, I'll come with you, Gin," Hermione suggested.

"No, Hermione," Blaise said. "I'll go with her."

"Oh, okay."

Blaise looked at Draco and gave him a wink and two-thumbs up. The two then parted from the group and went to a shop "to buy a new quill".

"Oh, I need to buy something, too," Harry said, winking at Ron. "Ron, will you come with me? I need to buy a new Quidditch kit for my Firebolt."

"I want to come, too!" Hermione said, smiling at Harry.

"No, Hermione, don't leave him behind," Ron said, sniggering at the blond who glared at him. "We'll just buy you sweets from Honeydukes."

"Yeah, buy!" Harry said as he and Ron went to a Quidditch store "to buy a new Quidditch kit".

Hermione looked at Draco suspiciously. "Are you going to buy something, too?"

"Oh, no," Draco hastily said.

The Head Girl nodded.

"Do you want to eat something?" Draco asked suddenly.

"Sure!"

The two of them then went to The Three Broomsticks. They then found an empty table.

"What do you want to eat?" Draco asked. "I'll pay for it."

"Really?" Hermione asked, beaming at the blond. "Thanks Draco! You're the best!"

'_She told me I'm the best!' _Draco said, returning Hermione's smile. But deep inside, he was jumping for joy.

"Can I have lasagna?" the brunette asked.

Draco smiled. He knew lasagna was her favorite food. He waved his wand to catch the attention of the waiter in the pub.

"What are your orders, Mister and Miss?" the waiter asked, conjuring a small note pad out of thin air.

"One lasagna and two butterbeers please," Draco said.

The waiter nodded. "All right, one lasagna and two butterbeers coming up! Wait just a minute," the waiter said. He walked away to get the orders of the two. And really, just a minute, their orders were ready.

"Wow, that was fast," Hermione said.

"Thank you," the waiter said. "Anything more?"

"No, thank you," Draco said.

The waiter nodded then left the two alone.

The two then ate and drank their orders in silence until Draco broke it. "Have you heard the news?"

"About what?" Hermione asked then took a swig from her butterbeer.

"The Three Broomsticks is allowing customers to sing in front of the crowd," Draco said, nervously wringing his wrist.

"Really?" Hermione asked, not really looking interested.

"Do you want me to sing?" Draco asked, staring at the brunette.

Hermione looked at Draco with a smile. "Yes, go on sing! You don't have to ask my permission, Draco! What am I? Your girlfriend? You can do whatever you want."

'_I really hope so you are my girlfriend,' _Draco thought with a sigh. "All right." He stood up then went in front. Taking a hold of the microphone (they use a microphone), he cleared his throat. "Err… good morning," he greeted.

A numerous 'good morning' was heard from the crowd. Draco nervously looked at Hermione who gave him two-thumbs up.

"I… I dedicate this song to the girl I really, really like," he said, looking at the brunette. And then, the music started.

_**I don't want another pretty face**_

_**I don't want just anyone to hold**_

_**I don't want my love to go to waste **_

_**I want you and your beautiful soul**_

_**I know that you are something special **_

_**To you I'd be always faithful**_

_**I want to be what you always needed **_

_**Then I hope you'll see the heart in me **_

Everyone was listening to him, Draco noticed. Everyone was quite enjoying, including Hermione.

_**I don't want another pretty face**_

_**I don't want just anyone to hold**_

_**I don't want my love to go to waste **_

_**I want you and your beautiful soul**_

_**You're the one I wanna chase **_

_**You're the one I wanna hold**_

_**I won't let another minute go to waste **_

_**I want you and your beautiful soul**_

_**Your beautiful soul, yeah**_

Draco was praying that through this song, Hermione would get the clue that he loves her very, very much. He wants her to have a clue that he wants her love.

_**You might need time to think it over**_

_**But I'm just fine moving forward**_

_**I'll ease your mind **_

_**If you give me the chance**_

_**I will never make you cry c'mon lets try**_

_**I don't want another pretty face**_

_**I don't want just anyone to hold**_

_**I don't want my love to go to waste **_

_**I want you and your beautiful soul**_

_**You're the one I wanna chase **_

_**You're the one I wanna hold**_

_**I won't let another minute go to waste **_

_**I want you and your beautiful soul**_

_**Your beautiful soul, yeah**_

Draco's eyes roamed around the place. He saw some his fellow schoolmates. And then, his eyes fell on one table. His eyes enlarged. Harry, Ron, Blaise, and Ginny were seated together. _'They're spying on us!' _he thought angrily. He then went back to looking at Hermione. Now, she was telling him to smile. And smile he did.

_**Am I crazy for wanting you**_

_**Baby do you think you could want me too **_

_**I don't wanna waste your time**_

_**Do you see things the way I do **_

_**I just wanna know if you feel it too**_

_**There is nothing left to hide**_

_**I don't want another pretty face**_

_**I don't want just anyone to hold**_

_**I don't want my love to go to waste **_

_**I want you and your beautiful soul**_

_**You're the one I wanna chase **_

_**You're the one I wanna hold**_

_**I won't let another minute go to waste **_

_**I want you and your beautiful soul**_

_**Your beautiful soul, yeah**_

He stared at her eyes, now looking as if he was singing the song to her only. But it looked like Hermione was quite oblivious that he was singing the song for her. _'If she knows, wouldn't she be embarrassed? All giddy and giggling. Darn it, Draco, she's not looking like she knows you are dedicating the song for her!'_

_**I don't want another pretty face**_

_**I don't want just anyone to hold**_

_**I don't want my love to go to waste **_

_**I want you and your beautiful soul**_

_**Your beautiful soul, yeah**_

After he had finished the song, applause erupted around the pub. He bowed down then walked back to their table.

"Draco, that was brilliant!" Hermione praised.

Draco blushed a little. "Did you like it?"

"Of course I do!" Hermione said. She pulled Draco a little closer and then whispered with a sly smile on her face, "Now, who is the lucky girl? Who did you dedicate the song for?"

"You don't know?" Draco asked, eyebrows knitted together.

"Why would I ask if I know, Draco?" Hermione asked, having a point as usual.

"You really don't know?" Draco asked again.

"No, I really, really, really don't know," Hermione said.

"I'll go to the restroom," Draco said, excusing himself.

Hermione looked at him curiously. "All right, just make it fast."

And then, Draco walked away from their table, releasing a frustrated sigh. _'She doesn't know.' _Instead of going to the restroom, Draco sat down on the unoccupied chair where the four 'spies' were seated.

"I told you he saw us!" Ginny whispered furiously.

Ron shook his head. "Hermione is really becoming daft. I wonder why?"

"Being influenced by you, probably," Blaise said.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked, looking at Blaise curiously.

"See what I mean?" Blaise said, shaking his head.

"Hermione can't realize that the song was dedicated for her," Harry said. "Unbelievable." He looked at Draco apologetically. "What are you going to do now?"

Draco shrugged. "Go on to the next plan."

"Yeah," they said in unison.

"And for Merlin's sake, can you just stop spying on us!" Draco exclaimed in a whisper, standing up. "If I saw you anywhere near us, you'll regret it."

"He's scary," Ron whimpered.

"Yeah, yeah, we won't," Blaise said.

"Good," he said, then walked back to where Hermione was seated.

**Operation:** Sing a song for Hermione to let her know Draco's feelings

**Mission:** Failed

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

As they were strolling along the Hogwarts Lake (they decided to go back already), Draco sneaked at Hermione, thinking about his next move. He cleared his throat, catching Hermione's attention. The brunette looked at him curiously.

"Um… do you want to fly?" he asked, expecting an answer.

And just as he expected, she paled. "Draco, I know I hate flying since you are my best friend. No, change that, I don't hate flying, I'm _terrified_, _scared to death. _So, you know my answer with your question already."

Draco sighed. "Come on, face your fears. And besides, I'm in front of you. Do you think I would let you fall down from the sky?"

Hermione managed to smile. "Of course you'd thought about that… in the past."

The blond chuckled. "In the past, Hermione, in the past."

Hermione chuckled too.

"So, do you want to fly?" he asked again.

The Head Girl bit her lip in deep thought.

Draco raised his right hand. "I won't let you fall, I swear to Merlin. I can't bear to lose my best friend, you see. I really, really promise that."

Hermione sighed. "All right, but we won't stay airborne for a lone time. Is that okay?"

"Very okay," Draco said, grinning widely. He pointed his wand in the air and uttered, "_ 'Accio Nimbus 2001!'_" He waited for a few minutes until he heard the hurtling of his beloved broomstick. Once he had caught the broom in his hand, he sat down on it and scooting forward to give Hermione some space.

"All right, here we go," Draco said as he kicked from the ground and slightly rose from the ground. But because of this action he did, he felt Hermione's arms wrapping themselves around his midsection tightly. Draco gulped. He remembered Ron's words. "Not… not to tight! You'll suffocate me!"

He heard Hermione whimper. "I'm afraid, idiot! You very well know that I am afraid!"

"There's nothing to be afraid at," Draco murmured as he slightly tilted his broom to turn to another direction. And doing this, Hermione's grip around his midsection tightened more, almost cutting his supply of oxygen.

"Don't do that again!" Hermione exclaimed.

Draco smirked. "What? Like this?" And then, he tilted his broom again.

Hermione shrieked. "DRACO MALFOY DON'T YOU DARE!"

The Head Boy laughed. He titled his broom again but this time, he had overdone it, making them fall from the sky. He heard Hermione shriek again and wrap her arms around his neck. And then, SPLASH! They fell into the Hogwarts Lake. That was lucky because they didn't fell into the ground.

Hermione stuck her head above the water and gasped for air. Her arms were still wrapped around Draco who was also gasping for air. The brunette then looked at the blond. Draco thought she would shout at him but then, she had burst into laughter.

"That was… fun!" she said, giggling. Her giggling stopped after some minutes.

Draco, in the other hand, watched the brunette. She was so close to him he had noticed. So, unconsciously, he was getting closer and closer. He was so close he could already feel her hot breath against him. He was so close. So close. Very, very close. Until…

"I think it's going to rain," Hermione said as she looked up at the gray sky. Draco stopped. "Come on, let's go out of this water now." And then, she walked out of the water into the ground. Draco, disappointment and anger bubbling inside his body, followed too.

'_I was bloody close!' _he thought angrily.

**Operation: **Ride in a broomstick with Hermione to tell her his feelings airborne.

**Mission: **Again, Failed

Now, there was only one plan, Draco thought. As he watched Hermione walking towards the castle, he felt that if she had reached the inside, he would lose his chance already.

"Hermione, wait!" he said.

Hermione stopped and looked at him curiously.

Draco walked briskly towards her. At first, he just stared at her, saying nothing. Until, he grabbed her shoulders. Hermione looked at him with a startled look on her face. Draco went closer and closer until he was only an inch close to the brunette's lips.

'_This is it,' _he thought and then closed the gap between them. He had finally kissed her but the problem is, Hermione's not responding. Draco closed his eyes, silently praying that she would just kiss him back and once he pulled away, Hermione wouldn't slap him.

And then, it rained. Raining means blessings are showered you see. Draco believed that once he felt Hermione kissing him back. Draco's heart jumped for joy.

He kissed her softly and gently even though he wanted to deepen it. He doesn't want to do it, yet. He knew it was too early. Draco knew that he would just be satisfied that she was kissing him back.

Once he felt that the rain was starting to get harder, he slowly pulled away, hesitantly breaking the blissful kiss. He braced himself as Hermione slowly opened her eyes and looked at him.

'_Oh Merlin, she'll slap me for doing that!' _Draco thought miserably. But he froze on the spot he was standing right now once he noticed a smile growing on Hermione's face.

"What was that for?" Hermione asked softly, her smile still not leaving her lips.

'_Oh, how beautiful she looks,' _Draco thought, looking at her flushed face with shocked eyes. Recovering from shock, he immediately but gently hold her right hand and kissed it. "I love you," was all he can say.

Hermione slightly gasped.

"No, not that 'brotherly love' or whatever they say," he explained more. "I love you, as in I'm _in _love with you, Hermione." He slightly tightened his grip at her hands. "I've loved ever since we became best friends." He ran a hand through his wet hair. "I… I just don't want your friendship, Hermione, I'm sorry, because I want your love. I want you to be my girlfriend."

He looked at her, embarrassment growing inside his body.

And then, the smile found its way back to Hermione's face. "I've waited for you to say that, Draco," she said.

"You did?" Draco asked, shocked.

Hermione wrapped her arms around Draco's neck. "I love you, too, Draco. I love you too ever since we became friends. I thought you do, too, because of the actions your doing whenever I'm with you. I just thought, and I admit, hope that you'll tell me you love me, too someday."

"What?" he asked in a little voice as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"And yes," Hermione said as she kissed his wet cheeks (not tears, Draco Malfoy never cries). "I want to be your girlfriend."

Draco opened and closed his mouth, not knowing what to say. And instead, he sneezed.

Hermione broke their hug and looked at him, slightly laughing. "I guess someone has a fever," she said as she took his hand and together, as a new couple, they went inside Hogwarts for Hermione to take care of a sick Draco Malfoy (who was grinning, mind you).

**Operation: **Just grab Hermione's shoulders and kiss her.

**Mission: **Surprisingly, Accomplished

End

-

--

---

----

-----

------

-------

--------

---------

----------

---------

--------

-------

------

-----

----

---

--

-

"I can't believe my plan worked!" Blaise exclaimed as he looked at the other wet 'spies' and extending his right arm. "I won the beat! I won the beat! I won the beat! Yeah, I told you that will work! I won the beat!" he said in a sing-song voice.

"I can't believe he won the beat," Harry said, giving him 5 Galleons. Ron too gave him 5 Galleon grudgingly.

'_There goes my last galleons,' _the red-head man thought.

"Yeah," Ginny said, as she gave Blaise 5 Galleons, too. "His plan is as stupid as Ron's!"

"Ron's plan is stupider, for your information," Blaise corrected.

"My plans stupid?" Ron asked, frowning then walking back to the castle, his whole body drenched in rain.

Harry shook his head. "Ron's so emotional these days. What's happening to him?"

Blaise snorted. "Probably, he's having his monthly period," he joked.

Harry and Ginny laughed too as the three went back to the castle.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

**A/N: All right, I admit, my ending sucks! I'm sorry, I just can't think of anything else to write at the ending. Read and Review:p **


End file.
